bvscfandomcom-20200214-history
BalkanVision Song Contest 20
The BalkanVision Song Contest 20 will be the twentieth edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Zurich, Switzerland, following Switzerland's victory at the BalkanVision Song Contest 19 in Serravalle, San Marino, with the song "Apollo", performed by Timebelle. This is the first time that Switzerland will host the contest. The contest will be held at the Zürcher Hallenstadion. The contest will consist of one final. The show will be hosted by Luca Hänni and Stefanie Heinzmann. The event is organized by the Balkan Broadcasting Union and hosted by SRG SSR. Twenty-five countries will compete. Bavaria, Czech Republic, Gagauzia, Liechtenstein and Monaco debut and Greece, Slovenia and Turkey return to the contest, while Montenegro will withraw. |entries = 25 |debut = Bavaria Czech Republic Gagauzia Liechtenstein Monaco |return = Greece Slovenia Turkey |withdraw = Montenegro |map year = 20 |vote = Each country awarded two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs |pre = 19 |nex = 21 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y |null = |winner = |nex2 = |director = Србија Ariso Light }} Location TBA Format Rules change According to the discussions of the 19th May 2019, the Balkan Broadcasting Union made new rules. These new rules will count from the twentieth edition. For the first time, the host nation can decide at which number it wants to perform. The sponsor(s) will also get decided by the host. The other countries will randomly get allocated into the two halfs. The running order will be made by a professional team. Before every entry, there will be a postcard from each artist, showing in the end the flag and the name of the nation. World famous artists like Dua Lipa and Bebe Rexha are only allowed, if their song is either new or has a views limit of 10 Million views. The competing artists need to send their entry for an apporval to the official BalkanVision Council, before publishing it. The council will check if the song is appropriate according to the rules or if there is something wrong. Overused entries aren't neither allowed to compete anymore, the new views limit is maximum 10 Million. The borrow rules were updated too, allowing the borrowing nations either take a native artist with 10 Million views or to borrow from a related nation with a views limit of 50 Thousand views. The two microstates Malta and San Marino still have the 500 Thousand borrow rule, where they either take an Italian artist or an international one with a views limit of 500 Thousand views. Malta can also borrow from a British artist. The third microstate Liechtenstein has the 500 Thousand borrow rule too, but it can borrow from a Swiss artist or an international one with a views limit of 500 Thousand views. The fourth microstate Monaco has the 500 Thousand borrow rule too, but it can borrow from a French artist or an international one with a views limit of 500 Thousand views. There will be also a new voting system. Now every country has to send two sets of votes, one being the professional jury vote and the other one the public vote. After the final results, the full jury and public voting grids will get published. Contest The contest will consist of a Final. Returning Artists Participating Countries The confirmed participants: Scoreboard 12 points Here is a summary of 12 points: Other Countries Active BBU-members * Austria - After the unexpected withdrawal last edition, it was not known if ORF planned to return to the BalkanVision 20. While a press conference, the delegation stated that they were actually not regarding to return to the contest. On the 21 June 2019, ORF announced, that Austria would not compete in the BalkanVision 20.ORF: "Austria will not compete, we don't plan to return so far." * Malta - PBS actually announced the country's withdrawal on the 7 June 2019, due to not liking the new borrowing rules. The BBU fixed the rules, allowing Malta to borrow from both Italy and the United Kingdom. PBS replied to the BBU and thanked them for changing the rules. On the 28 July 2019, Malta confirmed, that they would still like to compete in the BalkanVision 20.PBS: "These new borrowing rules are unacceptable! Why shouldn't we be able to borrow from Italy anymore? Just because our beautiful nation was once part of that United Kingdom! No, we don't want that. Maybe we will change our mind in future, but for now we are unhappy and will take a break from the BalkanVision. These rules need to get changed, as soon as possible, else the Maltese participation gets questioned!"PBS: "A big thanks to the BBU for changing the rules and allowing us to borrow from both United Kingdom and Italy! As a surprise we can officially announce, that Malta will compete in the BalkanVision Song Contest 20!" * Moldova - Despite that Moldova initially confirmed its return, TRM announced the country's withdrawal on the 8 June 2019 due to scheduling issues.TRM: "We are very sad to announce, that Moldova cannot compete in the BalkanVision Song Contest 20, due to scheduling issues. But we hope that we can return as soon as possible!" * Montenegro - RTCG announced the country's withdrawal without citing any reasons.RTCG: "Montenegro won't compete in the BalkanVision Song Contest 20." * Transnistria - The Transnistrian broadcaster TV PMR didn't announce anything about the participation in the twentieth edition. In the end, Transnistria wasn't in the final list of participants. * Turkey - After sanctions were put on the Turkish broadcaster TRT, it wasn't known if Turkey would compete in the BalkanVision Song Contest. In the end, TRT announced that they would still like to compete, despite taking risks of getting bankrupt. References Category:BVSC editions Category:BVSC 20